


Third Period in Hope's Peak Academy

by crazyassfxngirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Queen Junko and Princess Mukuro, basically Junko done got fucked up by boss ass Mukuro, but there is ishimondo at the end, i want mondo and junko to have friendly banter alright, oh well i like ishimondo, the shipping in this is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassfxngirl/pseuds/crazyassfxngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima is in despair, she is in trouble with a teacher she has for her next periods and is offering food to whoever will kill her the quickest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Period in Hope's Peak Academy

*

 

“I’m so dead! Everyone you better pray for me when I get to hell cause I’m dying today.” Junko Enoshima burst into her history class with her older sister Mukuro Ikusaba close behind her, smiling slightly.

All the other students already in the class looked at her sudden outburst with faces of confusion and amusement.

“What did you do this time bitch?” Mondo Owada called out from the back of the class, “Shit talk the same teacher one too many times? See, I told go karma would fuck you up.”

“Oh shut the hell up biker boy. Go back to fucking your boyfriends ass and get off mine, I’m trying to despair in peace.”

Mondo chuckled, brushing his fingers over his lips and leaning back on his chair as Leon Kuwata shouted,

“It can’t be that bad, you’ll probably just get a detention of somethin’.”

Junko sat on the side of the desk that she and her sister sat at, right in the right corner of the classroom.

“No you don’t understand.” She scanned the room and shouted, “If anyone would kindly end my life right now I would be very appreciative.”

Chihiro Fujisaki laughed, “I don’t think that’s really the answer Enoshima-san.”

She turned her head to face him, “Oh but it is, and I’m 100% serious. Please someone, anyone, just shoot me so I don’t have to face her.”

Their history teacher Ms. Tomoko walked in the classroom and told Junko to sit down in her seat.

 

*

 

Junko slammed her head on the table loudly, catching everyone’s attention, and let out a loud groan.

“Are you alright Enoshima-Chan?” her teacher asked worriedly, “Do you need to be taken to the nurses’ office?”

“No I’m fine, but does anyone happen to know the furthest county I can go to in the last 10 minutes of this class?”

Ms. Tomoko laughed and asked, “What on earth is so horrible that you need to flee the country to be safe?”

Junko swivelled around in her chair leaning back on her sisters’ shoulder. “Okay so let me set the scene, so me and Mumu were talking on the second floor and we were arguing. Well it was just banter but oh well, so she had the nerve to call me a bitch.” She nudged her sisters’ shoulder and giggled, “So I was like ‘As if I’m gonna take that’ and I swore back at her.”

Several students giggled and laughed while some of them _ooooh_ ed and shouted.

“I can already tell what’s going to happen next but, continue Junko.”

“So I swore back at her. Buuut, I hadn’t noticed that Mrs. Aya and Miss Honoka were _right_ behind me.”

“So basically you fucked up, see I called it” Mondo jeered as he continued to lean back and forth on his chair.

“…Yeah basically.” She agreed, “But obviously as soon as Mrs called my name Mukuro was gone. Fuckin’ ninja.”

Mukuro smiled, “I’m fast and a solider Junko, plus it’s your fault for not being careful.”

“Whatever. So she like screeched **‘JUNKO COME HERE RIGHT NOW!’** and I kinda pussied out and ran down the stairs and I thought we had RE at the end of the day to give her time to forget but _nooo_ we have it now and I’m going to die.”

“Whelp... RIP you then Junko.” Hagakure said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, “It was nice knowing you.”

Their teacher chuckled at the over exaggeration of the situation at hand, “I’m pretty sure she’s not going to kill you, you’ll get a demerit at best and a detention at worst.”

Junko stood u in her seat and shouted to the class, “Is anyone willing to support the ‘Help Junko Enoshima’ cause?” She turned to her classmates, “Sayaka, Celeste, Togami, Mondo?”

“Nope sorry.” Sayaka replied.

“Not unless you pay me, and even then, why bother.” Celeste commented.

“Don’t ask me to do anything to or for you again Enoshima, because I don’t give out favours.”

“Sorry girlie, I don’t like you that much.” Mondo chuckled.

“Oh that’s just great, what wonderful friends I have.” The bell rang throughout the school and the students began to pack up their things for their next class.

 

*

 

As Mondo Junko and Celeste walked to their lockers Celeste asked Junko, “Do you truly think that you’ll get in that much trouble?”

“Honestly I hope she does, she deserves it, the bitch.”

“Mondo I’m starting to think you don’t like me as much as I thought you did.” Junko smiled.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Owada-kun!” Ishimaru scolded, “Do not swear in school unless you want to end up in the same situation that Junko is in.”

“Don’t call me Owada-kun Kiyo. You might as well call me Owada Sir if you wanna be formal.”

“Leave me alone! Instead of hanging around here chatting you should be walking to class. Don’t think Mrs has already forgotten about the swearing incident and I’m pretty sure that you didn’t do your homework Mondo, as per usual. The only one who will probably get any type of leeway is Celeste, who happens to already be walking to class. So I suggest you two get going before you’re late and in double trouble.” And with that he continued to walk to their next class.

“Gosh, I wish he wouldn’t nag me so much y’know.” Mondo complained.

“It’s his way of flirting y’know.” She closed her locker and gave him a look. “Anyways, I hope you like being late.” She turned and ran just as the second bell ran and Mondo was the only one in the hallways.

“Shit!”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this happened today and I automatically thought of Junko so... yeah. I want Junko and Mukuro to have the best sister relationship and Mondo and Junko to have friendly banter okay, sue me.


End file.
